The present invention relates to a construction moldboard, and more particularly to a fastening device of the construction moldboard.
The prior art moldboard cotter has the shortcomings, which are expounded explicitly hereinafter.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior art moldboard cotter is provided with a shower head located between an inner bolt rod and an outer bolt rod. Such shower head is made of a plastic material and is removed upon the removal of moldboards after the completion of the grouping of concrete. The removal of the shower head often results in a gap caused by the loosening of the inner bolt rod, as designated by the letter "H" in FIG. 2, in view of the fact that the shower head is fastened by means of threads. In addition, the loosened inner bolt rod can even become detached from the concrete wall and fall on the ground. An incident that the rainwater finds its way into the gap to cause the so-called wall cancer takes place frequently.
Furthermore, the removal of the shower head is done manually. Such manual removal of the shower head is expensive and harzardous to the safety of a worker doing such work at a construction site. In addition, the removal of the shower head is done only after the concrete has become completely dry or at least partially dry. Such long waiting period can be often aggravating and inconvenient.